The aim of this study is to learn more about how age-related changes in the cardiovascular system affect the ability of humans to exercise with large and small muscle groups. Currently it is unclear if the reduced exercise capacity seen in humans as they age is a result of reduced maximal muscle blood flow or a reduction in cardiac output. In this study, the investigators will determine whether there is evidence to support either possibility.